tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Shadows: 156
My name is Victoria Winters. A storm, in all it's rage and cruelty, threatens Collinwood. But there is a force threatening Collinwood, far more sinister, and far more cruel than the raging storm. And it has unleashed itself against one woman in particular. Episode 156 of Dark Shadows was directed by Lela Swift and written by Ron Sproat. It first aired on ABC on January 30th, 1967. In this episode, Elizabeth Collins Stoddard faints and takes a fall down the steps at Collinwood. When she comes to, she cannot remember anything from the past several hours. Roger calls Carolyn at the Blue Whale, who is in the midst of an argument with Joe Haskell. Carolyn rushes home where she finds her mother has been put to bed. Elizabeth begins rambling incoherently and it becomes clear that she is losing her grip on sanity. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Cast listed in order of appearance. Guest Stars Notes & Trivia is starting to lose her mind.]] * This episode is available on disc two of Dark Shadows: The Beginning DVD Collection 5 and disc 18 of the Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series DVD collection. * The copyright information for this episode still carries the 1966 date even though the episode aired in 1967. * Opening narration: Alexandra Moltke. * Closing still: Collinwood foyer. * This episode was recorded on January 23rd, 1967. * There are no closing credits for this episode. * Elizabeth Collins Stoddard is but one many people who have taken a spill down the steps at Collinwood throughout the series. Roger Collins himself will take the plunge many years later. * Roger's solution to making his sister feel better is to pour her a glass of brandy. This seems to be Roger's solution to everything. * An extra is seen as a patron at the Blue Whale. The name of the character and the actor playing him is unknown. * This is one of the rare occasions that bartender Bob Rooney actually has lines of dialogue. * This episode marks the television debut of actress Susan Sullivan, who plays the ghost in this episode. Susan will go on to have a long career in television, playing such notable roles as Maggie Channing on Falcon Crest and Martha Rodgers on Castle. Allusions appears in Liz's room.]] * The music coming over the jukebox at the Blue Whale is an instrumental version of "Yesterday", a song originally written and performed by The Beatles on the 1965 album "Help!". This is one of the rare occasions that something other than the two standard musical pieces is heard being played at the Blue Whale. * Roger Collins makes a reference to Mrs. Johnson in this episode. * Roger Collins and Elizabeth Collins Stoddard both make reference to Mister Metcalf in this episode. * Elizabeth Collins Stoddard makes reference to David Collins in this episode, who apparently was criticizing Mrs. Johnson's cooking. This is not the only time that David would make a disparaging remark against Mrs. Johnson's capabilities. * Carolyn Stoddard makes reference to Burke Devlin in this episode. * Joe Haskell makes reference to Maggie Evans in this episode. * The Laura that Elizabeth makes reference to is Laura Collins. Liz's ramblings about a bird and fire is an allusion to the fact that Laura is a phoenix who has assumed human form. Quotes tries apologizing to Joe.]] * Carolyn Stoddard: You almost sound as if you're not mad at me anymore. * Joe Haskell: Oh, I'm still mad. You and your boyfriend Devlin had me on the merry-go-round, but that... well, it doesn't mean I'm going to be rude every time we run into each other. * Carolyn Stoddard: I don't suppose you want to hear me say I'm sorry, do you? * Joe Haskell: Not particularly. ... * Elizabeth Collins Stoddard: My baby's crying. Why is my baby crying? What happened to my baby? .... * Elizabeth Collins Stoddard: Tears are only good for watering cabbages. .... * Elizabeth Collins Stoddard: The bird, high against the sky. Fire. The waves against the rocks. The stones. The bird. Fire. Fire! Fire! See also External Links ---- Category:1967/Episodes Category:Dark Shadows: The Return of Laura Collins/Episodes